


Footing the Bill

by kimtristh, orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a rent boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footing the Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme. [This prompt](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=612447). First fic in this fandom so any pointers highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

The worst clients were the ones who asked him to smile.

Will had never liked physical contact, but somehow, being expected to look at them and smiling was ten times worse than letting them fuck him. 

It had been an eventful six months. He had gone from a never-been-kissed virgin to whatever he was now way faster than he expected. At least he had learnt how to make them come faster. At least he would be 18 soon and maybe he could get with a better agency that would pay him a bit more. 

It was easy at first – a couple of hours got him two or three hundred dollars closer to footing the bill his parents left as his sole inheritance, but two hours had turned into two hundred way too fast and he was exhausted.

He hated that his mind, with its very particular way of torturing him, allowed him to see the traces of every man who had laid his hands on him whenever he looked in the mirror. He hated that his mind allowed him to see the traces left by all the people who had touched those men as they grunted above him.

He hated that he didn’t quite understand it as well as he would like, most of all. Because sex was far from something he would be willing to pay for, and that had been a mental barrier that separated him and the clients in a way that made him feel isolated and used way more than the sex itself. Because he was good at understanding people – it was probably the only thing he was truly good at.

And yet, this encasing glass that kept him separate from them, had holes through which only the worst parts of these men seeped through; all the hugs they never got from mommy, the lies they told their wives, the way they hit their children, the pervasive loneliness that almost suffocated him with its weight... it was draining. It was killing him. They were all exactly the same. And he still had a fair few hundred of men to go if he wanted to go to university.

The man tonight was not the usual kind – that much was obvious from the fact he requested he arrived to his house (that was impeccably decorated) instead of a random hotel room. It took all of two seconds for Will to profile him after he opened the door. 

He was single, foreign, educated, probably had several dozen acquaintances and not a single friend; liked fine wine, good food, good music. He seemed almost sickeningly sophisticated, really. 

“Please, come in,” the older man said and Will added to his list of facts that he would probably appreciate a fake smile less than no smile at all – which was very relieving.

The older man walked ahead of him, leading him down the corridor as he talked to him and Will looked all around him. Something in the way he carried himself made Will know he knew no rent boy would dare to steal from him so there was no need to keep his eyes on them; and Will stomped on the tiny voice that tried to tell him even if they stole it would not matter.

They finally came to the bedroom, and Will instinctively sat down on the bed, knowing the man would not sit down next to him long before he said “You will do as I say,” as he sat down in an armchair right in front of Will.

“Your name is Bill, I believe?” and Will simply nodded, he felt strangely exposed, much more than any other time, he wished he had picked a pseudonym, something that would not give him away with a poor joke, something that he could deny when confronted – because somehow, the rationalization that if they saw him in the streets and knew him, both parts would be at fault, was not enough this time. It did not feel as a one-off, and that was really unsettling. This would be a perfect opportunity for a fake smile if he knew it would be wanted.

The man cleared his throat and then continued “Very well, Bill. Please, touch yourself,” and that was something else that he hated, the clients that liked to watch, but he went ahead and cupped himself through his trousers, hoping that he would be able to get hard and put on a good show because he knew he wouldn’t get away with just faking it.

He exhaled slowly and was very relieved when he felt himself twitch, and he had just closed his eyes because averting the gaze of the older man was getting difficult, when he was interrupted by his client, saying “Please remove your clothing entirely.”

Will still felt a bit uneasy stripping, it was different when the men were up close, he could control what they saw, but exposing himself entirely while this man judged him from a few feet away was unnerving. Still, he found something that could occupy both his hands and his eyes and that was good. He unbuttoned his shirt, and didn’t quite fold it but laid it neatly on the bed, and did the same with his trousers, shoes and socks were disposed of neatly and he finally dropped his underwear. As he placed the folded underwear on top of the rest of his clothes, he could see the older man contain a smile, so he figured he had done well.

He laid back on the bed then, and took off where he left, his left hand curling around himself, his cock getting harder. He moved slowly, precisely, he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it, and as his breathing picked up speed, so did the older man’s.

Against all odds, Will began to enjoy it, tremors running through his limbs as he moved his fingers over his erection, his free hand tracing patterns down his thigh. He could feel the gaze of the older man boring into him, he wanted to look, he wanted to know what the older man was doing but he knew that his job had more to do with enjoying himself this time, than understanding the other man, so he kept going.

He started to moan, that was rare, and he started to leak pre come, which was even odder, but very welcome. His hand picked up speed with every passing minute, his fingers flexing and tightening around his hardened flesh, his hips starting to thrust upwards, seeking to prolong the sensations.

“I want you to bring yourself to orgasm,” the voice of the older man rang in his ears and Will could do nothing but cry out. His right hand flew to his crotch, tightening around the base of his cock, his fingers curled and pressing against his perineum as he thrust into his fist faster and more desperately than ever before and then it happened - pleasure peaked as he tumbled over the edge, cum shooting out of his cock in four clean spurts that decorated his stomach.

Will was still struggling to regain his breath, and it was then that the older man got out of the chair; his client wordlessly approached him, a hint of a smirk on his lips and Will could feel a tremor of fear inexplicably running through his body as the man looked over him for a few seconds before finally kneeling down and, impossibly gently, licking off the puddles of cum from his chest.

Will didn’t know what he was meant to do, so he stayed still as the older man licked him up, he seemed pleased at the taste, and for some reason relief flooded Will’s senses. As the man finished savouring the last remnants of Will’s cum, he took out a handkerchief, and gently, wiped the traces of saliva from Will’s chest and his own lips. And that was it. 

The older man stood up again, put away his handkerchief, dusted his knees, and said “You are very polite, please get dressed and we can talk about your payment,” to which Will could only say ‘thank you’ and comply. 

There was something that told him this wouldn’t be the last he’d see of the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a [new account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh) where all my Hannibal fic will be posted. Thank you for the lovely welcome :)


End file.
